The present invention relates generally to hair clipping devices, whether manually operated or powered. Specifically, the present invention relates to such trimming devices intended for use in trimming the hair around one's ears.
It is well known to use a powered hair trimmer or hair clipper for trimming the hair, either at home or by a barber or hair stylist. One aspect of hair styling is the trimming of hair which has grown over the ears. For those desiring a shorter hairstyle, this hair is usually removed so that the hair line totally clears the peripheral margin of the ear, particularly the upper margin.
One challenge of using conventional clippers for this purpose is that the ear area must be made clear of stray hair without clipping the ear itself. In addition, in trimming the ear hair, care needs to be taken to prevent clipping adjacent areas of the head in a way which provides an uneven appearance. Typically, the clipper must be carefully positioned to achieve the goals of ear area trimming while maintaining the overall taper of the hairstyle. Inexperienced stylists or home users often hold the clipper at an inappropriate angle which increases the chances of obtaining poor results around the ear area, or accidentally cutting portions of the ear.
Thus, there is a need for a device for trimming the hair around the ear which facilitates the clipping of any hair overlying the ear, and also protects the ear from inadvertent clipping. In addition, there is a need for such a device which prevents the inadvertent clipping of hair while the ear area is trimmed.